


But I won’t Let them Break me Down to Dust

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of angst, Gai is angry, Gen, my favourite bromance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Gai, gravemente ferito dallo scontro con Madara, riprende conoscenza in una camera d'ospedale di Konoha e deve fare i conti con i limiti dettati dalla sua nuova condizione fisica. Un amico sarà lì ad aiutarlo a raccogliere i pezzi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707





	But I won’t Let them Break me Down to Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [But I won’t Let them Break me Down to Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432589) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)

> DATA: Venerdì 25 Ottobre, Mercoledì 30 Ottobre, Mercoledì 6 Novembre - anno 1  
TITOLO: This Is Me - “The Greatest Showman” Cast

Gai galleggiava nel buio.

Per tutta la sua vita era stato consapevole di ogni suo muscolo, ogni suo osso, ogni brandello di pelle; ed ora sentiva come se la sua mente fosse staccata dal corpo. In effetti _non sentiva_ il suo corpo, ma stranamente non ne era particolarmente preoccupato perché ricordava. Ricordava la guerra, ricordava i Bijū, ricordava Obito, ricordava Kakashi, ricordava i suoi studenti – Lee così valoroso, Tenten così combattiva, e il povero Neji e il suo sacrificio. Ma soprattutto ricordava Madara; Madara che diventava il jinchūriki del Jūbi e soverchiava qualunque strategia di Yondaime-sama e Kakashi. Ed infine lui che si faceva avanti ed utilizzava l’Hachimon Tonkō no Jin, e il dolore devastante causato dal Sekizō e quello ancor peggiore del Yagai, quando aveva sentito la pelle bruciare e le ossa della gamba disintegrarsi.

Non si pentiva della sua scelta: in quel momento era necessario e se aveva permesso ai suoi compagni di sopravvivere alla battaglia allora era soddisfatto. Ciò che gli dispiaceva era non poter vedere Lee e Tenten diventare adulti e quei ninja formidabili che sapeva avevano le potenzialità per diventare, non poter prendere un’altra birra con Ebisu e gli altri nel loro solito locale, non poter più sfidare Kakashi ad una corsa sfrenata per le vie di Konoha. Ma se il suo sacrificio voleva dire che loro avrebbero potuto vivere un giorno in più, chi era lui per lamentarsi?

Era però un pochino deluso, doveva ammetterlo. Era dunque quello che li aspettava dopo la morte? Un eterno galleggiamento nel buio, la mente che ripercorreva continuamente i ricordi di una vita causando fitte di pentimento e nostalgia? Non era molto invitante, come prospettiva. Non che potesse fare qualcosa per cambiare la situazione, ovviamente, ma insomma.

* * *

Gai sentiva delle voci. Era la prima volta da quando si era svegliato in quell’oscurità che sentiva qualcosa all’infuori dai suoi pensieri e del battito stanco del suo cuore. Non sapeva se rallegrarsene o esserne preoccupato, soprattutto perché erano voci che conosceva: Tsunade-sama, Shizune e Sakura-san che parlavano di medicina, e di ossa rotte, e di dosaggi di antidolorifici e altre cose che proprio non capiva. E poi ancora Kakashi e Kurenai e i suoi amici che parlavano di come Konoha stesse lentamente rinascendo, di come l’Alleanza stesse funzionando, di come i funerali fossero stati penosi. E soprattutto i suoi adorati studenti, Lee e Tenten, che raccontavano di allenamenti, degli amici.

Forse era questa la vita dopo la morte. Forse non era solo oscurità e vuoto ma era sentire le persone che si erano amate in vita, sentire che erano vive e stavano andando avanti. O almeno sperava che non fosse tutto un parto della sua immaginazione.

In ogni caso era grato.

* * *

Gai aprì gli occhi e _vide_.

L’oscurità in cui aveva galleggiato fino a quel momento aveva lasciato il posto ad una stanza d’ospedale buia, le mani di qualcuno che gli tastavano la gola.

Aspetta. Poteva _percepire_ delle mani tastargli la gola. Poteva _vedere_ la stanza. Poteva _sentire_ le persone muoversi. E soprattutto poteva sentire il suo corpo. Poteva sentire il dolore in ogni cellula della gamba destra, e il fastidio della pelle, e il mal di testa che gli martellava le tempie, e la bocca secca, e lo stomaco indolenzito. Non era sicuro che questo fosse un miglioramento nella sua condizione. Era contento di poter provare ancora qualcosa, ovviamente, ma doveva proprio essere tutto negativo?

Spossato, cercò di girare la testa verso le voci (era Kakashi quello che discuteva a bassa voce con Tsunade?) e una fitta terribile lo costrinse a serrare di nuovo le palpebre. Sentì delle dita calde sfiorargli le tempie e le sensazioni che stava provando gli scivolarono via lentamente.

* * *

Quando aprì gli occhi di nuovo non era cambiato granché: il suo corpo era ancora una pozza di dolore e la stanza d’ospedale era ancora la stessa anche se ora era immersa nella luce debole dell’alba e Gai riusciva a vedere Konoha che si stendeva fuori dalla finestra. Ad essere cambiato era la quantità di persone attorno a lui. Sentiva solamente due respiri, uno profondo, evidentemente addormentato, l’altro più leggero e più vicino.

Voleva vedere. Voleva vedere di chi si trattava. Aveva bisogno di capire cosa stava succedendo. Sentiva qualcosa in gola che gli dava fastidio e istintivamente cercò di sollevare un braccio per togliere ciò che gli impediva di respirare. Immediatamente una mano gli bloccò il polso mentre un’altra gli si posava sul petto e lo immobilizzava. Un volto che conosceva, con occhi verdi e capelli rosa, gli entrò nel campo visivo.

«Gai-sensei, sono Sakura», disse la ragazza, un piccolo sorriso ad incurvarle le labbra, il sollievo evidente in quegli occhi chiari. «Non muoverti».

E lui ubbidì. Non che riuscisse a muoversi comunque, con le sue mani piccole ma forti che lo inchiodavano al letto. Ma forse la fortuna gli stava sorridendo. Sakura era un iryō-nin eccezionale, l’apprendista di Tsunade-sama, e forse non c’era nessuno più qualificato di lei per spiegargli che cazzo stava succedendo. Perché sì, ormai aveva capito di essere vivo e la cosa non aveva alcun senso. Doveva solo riuscire ad aprire la bocca e iniziare a dar voce alle mille domande, e alle mille paure, che gli assiepavano la mente. Peccato che quella cosa che gli irritava la gola gli impediva anche di parlare.

«Shh, non cercare di parlare», lo rimproverò dolcemente la giovane, come leggendogli nella mente. «Sei intubato. Controllo un paio di cose e, se tutto va bene, procedo all’estubazione, ok? Capisci quello che sto dicendo?»

Gai annuì appena e guadagnò un altro sorriso mentre lei iniziava ad affaccendarsi accanto a lui, le mani che gli sfioravano la gola mentre usava il suo chakra curativo, per poi scendere al petto ed infine andare alla testa.

«Ok, è tutto in ordine», comunicò infine, sorridendo ancora. «Sarà fastidioso e potresti avere dei conati di vomito: cerca di trattenerti, ok? Bene, quando te lo dico, espira il più profondamente possibile».

Quando il lungo tubo che aveva nella trachea gli venne tolto del tutto, Gai non riuscì a trattenere un paio di colpi di tosse che gli mandarono fitte di dolore a tutto il corpo.

«Bene, è un buon segno, Gai-sensei», l’incoraggiò Sakura, sedendosi accanto al letto dopo aver portato via tubo e apparecchiatura. «Pensavamo che non ti saresti svegliato ancora per un’altra settimana almeno».

Gai sgranò gli occhi. “_Un’altra settimana_”. Per quanto tempo era rimasto in quel letto? Doveva sapere. Aprì la bocca per chiedere ma la sua gola non pareva voler collaborare.

«Tutto ok, per un po’ sarà difficile parlare. Cerca di non sforzarti», disse la kunoichi posandogli di nuovo la mano ricoperta di chakra sulla gola. «Vuoi che ti racconti cos’è successo o preferisci aspettare che Lee-san si svegli?»

Lee? Allora quel respiro pesante era del suo allievo. Gai sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e la cosa parve preoccupare Sakura.

«Oh, Kami-sama, che ho detto di sbagliato? Gai-sensei, scusami, io –»

«Stai tranquilla, Sakura», intervenne una voce maschile che conosceva perfettamente. «Quelle sono lacrime di gioia».

«Kakashi-sensei», lo salutò lei con un sorriso sollevato.

«Suvvia, Sakura-chan, cosa abbiamo detto del “sensei”?»

«Giusto. Scusa, Kakashi-san».

Il suo rivale si avvicinò fino a trovarsi accanto al letto e nel suo campo visivo. Gai sentì il cuore alleggerirsi nel vedere che era ancora tutto intero e che pareva essere immutato. No, un momento, non immutato perché ora Gai poteva vedere non uno ma _due_ occhi scuri. Com’era possibile?

«Mmm? Oh, l’occhio», disse Kakashi, interpretando correttamente i suoi occhi spalancati. «È una storia tremendamente avvincente ma ne parleremo un’altra volta. Come sta?» chiese evidentemente rivolto alla kunoichi.

«Bene, viste le circostanze. Respira autonomamente e le sue condizioni generali stanno migliorando significativamente. Ma mi preoccupa il chakra. C’è qualcosa che gli impedisce di accumularlo propriamente e non so se siano i sedativi che gli abbiamo somministrato o gli effetti dell’utilizzo dell’Hachimon Tonkō no Jin. E ovviamente c’è il problema della gamba…»

«Sì, capisco», annuì Kakashi, gli occhi pensierosi. E Gai iniziò a preoccuparsi seriamente. Ma poi il suo vecchio amico gli rivolse un sorriso, evidente nonostante la maschera. «Allora, Gai, sei pronto per rivedere un po’ di persone?»

Era pronto? Insomma, era bloccato in quel letto e non riusciva a muovere nemmeno le braccia; ogni parte del suo corpo pareva urlare di dolore e non poteva parlare. Perciò la risposta onesta alla domanda era no, non era pronto. Ma sapeva anche che doveva essere morto e, per qualche motivo, non lo era, ed ora aveva la possibilità di rivedere le persone che amava. Era un’occasione che suo padre non aveva avuto quando vent’anni prima aveva fatto la sua stessa scelta. Quindi no, non era _pronto_, ma _voleva _rivedere tutti.

Perciò annuì appena e cercò di sorridere, non sicuro di esserci riuscito davvero (il dolore stava aumentato e lui era così stanco e iniziava a perdere coscienza di sé).

Sakura annuì e si allontanò dalla sua vista. Dieci secondi dopo Gai sentì Lee balzare in piedi e un istante dopo era accanto a lui, gli occhi spalancati che rapidamente si riempivano di lacrime.

«Gai-sensei!»

Gai sorrise (forse). Voleva tremendamente alzarsi in piedi e stringere a sé il suo studente. E voleva andare a cercare Tenten e stringere forte anche lei.

Invece si sentì svenire e gli occhi si chiusero ributtandolo in un mondo d’oscurità.

* * *

«Non ho mai incontrato un ninja più cocciuto di te», borbottò Tsunade-sama uscendo dalla porta seguita a breve distanza da Shizune.

Gai, seduto sul suo letto d’ospedale, sorrise ad entrambe e ringraziò per l’assistenza. Poi tornò a dedicarsi alle persone nella stanza.

Si era risvegliato quella mattina dopo una settimana di sonno. Non coma, sonno. Un bel traguardo per un uomo che doveva essere morto e che era rimasto in coma farmacologico per quasi tre settimane. Il dolore alla gamba destra era lievemente diminuito e la pelle bendata non formicolava quasi più. Sakura aveva detto che le sue riserve di chakra si stavano lentamente riformando e ciò era estremamente positivo. Dovevano ancora appurare se il problema con i suoi tenketsu era dovuto ai sedativi o agli effetti dell’Hachimon, ma Gai aveva piena fiducia che le sue iryō-nin avrebbero risolto il rebus, prima o poi. Ma la cosa di cui erano sicure era che ci sarebbero volute settimane, forse mesi, ma alla fine il suo sistema circolatorio del chakra sarebbe tornato alla normalità.

Il vero problema, che le faceva sempre corrucciare ad ogni visita di controllo, era la gamba. Non solo le ossa di tibia e perone erano disintegrate, ma una buona parte del piede si era polverizzato dopo che aveva utilizzato lo Yagai. Tsunade aveva provato ad utilizzare le cellule di Hashirama-sama per ricostruirlo, esattamente come stava facendo per il braccio di Naruto, ma per qualche motivo – probabilmente per la natura della ferita, aveva detto Sakura, o forse proprio per la sua attuale carenza di chakra – le cellule del primo impianto non erano riuscite ad integrarsi con le sue. Perciò Gai non avrebbe più camminato, non avrebbe più combattuto, non avrebbe più potuto essere un ninja.

La notizia era stata devastante.

Davanti ai suoi studenti aveva sorriso e dichiarato che ora l’estate della sua vita era iniziata. Lee aveva pianto e si era eccitato tutto, dichiarando che l’avrebbe aiutato a studiare un nuovo programma d’allenamento adatto alla sua nuova condizione, quando fosse uscito dall’ospedale. Tenten aveva sollevato gli occhi al cielo al comportamento del compagno ma poi aveva sorriso ad entrambi e aveva dichiarato che si sarebbe occupata personalmente di rubare una sedia a rotelle dell’ospedale per trasformarla in una sedia-da-combattimento con ogni genere di arma nascosta al suo interno (e studiata per il confort, ovviamente). Gai aveva riso e li aveva incoraggiati a seguire la loro giovinezza. Sakura aveva scosso la testa e nascosto un sorriso mentre lanciava un’occhiata a Kakashi, seduto su una sedia in un angolo della stanza con la sua fedele copia di _Icha Icha Tactics_ in mano. Forse i due si erano scambiati un qualche messaggio muto perché ad un tratto la kunoichi si era avvicinata ai suoi due studenti e con gentile fermezza li aveva sospinti verso la porta, offrendosi di mostrare a Tenten dove trovare le sedie a rotelle e dicendo a Lee che aveva bisogno di discutere con lui i dettagli della sua futura routine d’allenamento.

Gai aveva sorriso e salutato i tre giovani. Sakura aveva chinato la testa in direzione dei due uomini mentre chiudeva la porta e li lasciava nella quiete.

Ed ora erano lì solo loro due, Kakashi che leggeva tranquillo, Gai che continuava a sorridere al meglio delle sue capacità.

«Se ne sono andati, Gai, puoi smettere di fingere», disse Kakashi dopo qualche secondo, la voce bassa e pacata.

«Non capisco cosa stai –»

«Gai».

Lui chiuse la bocca mentre permetteva al suo sorriso di morirgli sul volto. A volte dimenticava quanto fosse doloroso costringersi a sorridere.

«Come fai», iniziò in un sussurro, la mano destra che andava a massaggiare inconsciamente la tonda cicatrice che Naruto gli aveva lasciato in corrispondenza del cuore, «a sapere sempre cosa mi passa per la mente?»

Kakashi chiuse il libro e andò ad accomodarsi sulla sedia libera accanto all’amico, gli occhi scuri che lasciavano trasparire un sentimento che Gai non riusciva a cogliere. Non si era ancora abituato alla vista di due occhi identici sul volto del suo migliore amico; era strano, dopo quasi vent’anni, non vedere più lo sharingan e l’hitai-ate di traverso sul suo viso, ma a Gai sembrava che rappresentassero bene il cambiamento che la Quarta Guerra Ninja aveva portato nelle vite di tutti loro. Ci si sarebbe abituato, col tempo, ma per ora era sconcertante.

«In realtà non capisco metà delle cose che ti passano per quella strana testa che hai attaccata al collo», disse Kakashi con un sorriso. «Ma ti conosco da più di venticinque anni, Gai, e sarei un ben misero rivale per te se non capissi quando stai per crollare».

«Io non sto –»

«Sì, stai», lo interruppe di nuovo. Un brutto vizio di Kakashi che di solito lo faceva ridere ma ora lo stava solamente facendo innervosire. «È esattamente come quando è morto tuo padre».

Rabbia. Rabbia che gli guizzava nelle vene e gli fece serrare i pugni sulle coperte.

«A volte dovresti smettere di comportarti come se sapessi tutto, Kakashi», sibilò, lottando per controllare la rabbia. Perché quello non era lui, non era la persona che era diventata. Ma in quel momento si sentiva così frustrato e arrabbiato e triste e _arrabbiato_…

«Gai, adesso siamo soli», disse l’altro, ignorando i lampi d’ira nei suoi occhi. «Puoi lasciarti andare».

«Non c’è niente da lasciare andare».

«Non puoi fingere con me. Ti conosco».

«Non c’è _niente _da lasciare andare!»

Quasi urlò, ma Kakashi non si mosse e i suoi occhi rimasero sereni. Kami-sama, quella palese indifferenza a qualunque cosa gli accadesse intorno era una cosa che lo faceva impazzire. Di solito riusciva a nasconderlo ma in quel momento, con l’ira che gli ribolliva nello stomaco e lo faceva sentire nauseato, non aveva né la voglia né le energie per farlo.

«Sì invece. Se n’è accorta anche Sakura. Perché credi che abbia portato via i tuoi ragazzi?»

Quell’affermazione lo fece vacillare un attimo. No. No. Non voleva pensarci ora, non poteva. Scacciò quella sensazione e si aggrappò al fastidio e alla rabbia, stringendo più forte i pugni alle lenzuola, accogliendo come un vecchio amico il dolore che gli pervase i nervi quando la pelle ancora tenera si tese.

«Vattene, per favore», chiese, cercando di non essere troppo brusco. Voleva porre fine a quella conversazione e lui non poteva andarsene perciò doveva convincere Kakashi a lasciarlo solo.

«No».

Ancora rabbia.

«Vattene», ripeté, più duro, lasciando fluire il fastidio e la frustrazione.

«No».

Irritante. Cocciuto. Indisponente.

Perché non poteva, per una volta, lasciarlo in pace? Quand’erano ragazzini l’aveva evitato come la peste ed ora che era lui a voler restare solo, Kakashi tutt’a un tratto trovava in sé lo spirito di rivalità? Se quella era una qualche punizione karmica non voleva sapere quale fosse la sua colpa.

«Non sto scherzando, Kakashi. Vattene», minacciò, i pugni che si serravano ancora di più finché non sentì le unghie lacerargli la pelle sotto le bende. Bene. Aveva bisogno di quel dolore per impedirsi di saltare alla gola di Kakashi.

«Costringimi».

«Cosa vuoi ottenere?»

«Voglio che tu smetta di fingere», ripeté di nuovo Kakashi, il libro ormai chiuso ed abbandonato sul comodino accanto al suo letto. Se fosse stato un giorno qualunque la cosa l’avrebbe messo sull’attenti; perché Kakashi non smetteva _mai_ di leggere il suo _Icha Icha_, mai, nemmeno durante i meeting con l’Hokage o nelle visite del Daimyo. Ma quel giorno niente era come al solito.

«Io non –»

«Smettila. Tu fingi. Tutto questo…» disse indicando verso la porta da dove i tre giovani erano usciti pochi minuti prima, «… è falso. E capisco perché ti sia nascosto da Lee e Tenten. Sono i tuoi ragazzi, vuoi proteggerli. Ma per proteggere loro rischi di distruggere te. Io lo so; sono un maestro in questo», aggiunse un po’ più dolcemente, abbandonando la sedia per sedersi sul letto davanti a Gai il quale iniziava a sentir la rabbia scemare e lasciar posto a qualcosa che non voleva provare, non ora, non lì, non con il suo amato rivale ad un passo da lui. «Non farti questo, Gai, non lasciarti spezzare».

«Non voglio», si risolse a dire infine e si odiò nel sentire la voce spezzarsi sull’ultima sillaba.

«Lo so. Ma è ciò che ti serve. Quindi te lo dico per l’ultima volta. Lascia. Andare».

E, afferratogli il ginocchio destro, strinse un poco mandando una fitta di dolore alla gamba ferita e fin su allo stomaco, al petto e alla testa.

La realizzazione lo colpì forte assieme al dolore.

Non sarebbe più stato un ninja.

La cosa per cui aveva vissuto negli ultimi trent’anni gli era stata portata via per sempre.

Non sarebbe servito lottare, non sarebbe servito sforzarsi fino a superare i limiti del suo corpo, non sarebbe servito autoinfliggersi punizioni quando non avesse raggiunto un obiettivo prefissato. Non c’era numero sufficiente di giri attorno alle mura di Konoha, o piegamenti, o addominali, o qualunque altro esercizio gli venisse in mente. Per quanto impegno avesse messo ogni giorno della sua vita da quel momento in avanti, non sarebbe più stato un ninja.

E cos’era lui senza il suo essere shinobi? Cos’era se non poteva più proteggere le persone che amava, se non poteva più servire il Villaggio con tutto il suo corpo e la sua mente? Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Come avrebbe fatto a svegliarsi ogni giorno sapendo che la persona che era stata era svanita e non sarebbe tornata mai più?

Gai iniziò a tremare e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime d’orrore e dolore e paura.

Kakashi lasciò la presa sul ginocchio per sfiorargli la spalla.

«Lascia andare», ripeté con più dolcezza. «Penseremo poi a raccogliere i pezzi».

E Gai si lasciò andare.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo aver letto i capitoli finali di Naruto non pensai molto alla questione che invece mi colpì quando vidi l'anime. Insomma, la mia domanda era: con le cellule di Hashirama riescono a creare un braccio nuovo per Naruto e non riescono ad aggiustare le ossa a Gai? Mi sembrava un buco terribile. Ecco, qui ho cercato di dare la mia spiegazione.  
A parte questo, amo alla follia l'amicizia tra Gai e Kakashi. Sto scrivendo tante altre piccole e grandi storie su loro due per questo mondo. Li adoro.


End file.
